


Almost Lost You

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Almost Lost You

Natasha is so in love with Clint that she doesn't realize it until she almost loses him to someone else.


End file.
